The Unlikely Friends
by Molly-Pond-Holmes
Summary: Rebecca Smalls has always known she was a Witch. So when she finally gets her Hogwarts letter she is overjoyed and ready to learn more about magic. Join her as she meets the two sons and daughter of Harry Potter, and goes on a terrifying adventure she was never ready to have. Read and Review!
1. Boarding The Train

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Sorry if some stuff doesn't sound British enough! I'm trying! :)**

* * *

Rebecca Smalls was excited. She was finally going to Hogwarts! She couldn't believe it!

She and her mother had been worried that she wouldn't make it because she had always been small for her age, which also made her nervous. She didn't shown many signs of magic until a year ago.

Her father didn't know why they were so worried. Mostly because he was a Muggle and didn't understand much about the Wizard world until he married her mother. But he loved her and Rebecca, no matter she witch or not.

"Hurry up Becca! Your going to miss the train!" Rebecca's mother shouted.

"I know! I need to grab Lucy first!." She shouted back grabbing her beautiful black Owl from the back of the car.

They all quickly ran to platform 9 3/4 and stopped right in front of it. Rebecca and her father had never seen this part before. They had heard of it, but never seen it happen.

"I'll go first then you two follow me." Her mother smiled. She walked right up to the platform and disappeared. Rebecca quickly composed herself and grabbed her surprised Fathers hand and walked straight through.

"Wow!" She exclaimed looking around at the new train station that was suddenly right in front of them.

"Your telling me." Her father laughed.

"Come on Becca! We need to get you settled on the train!." Her mother said.

Rebecca looked at the clock which read 10:50. The train was leaving in 10 minutes!

They quickly got her settled into a compartment and said their goodbyes.

"Love you Becca. Have a fun year." Her mother said kissing her forehead.

"Have fun Becca. I'm going to miss you hun." He smiled kissing her forehead also.

The all hugged goodbye and then her parents left.

Rebecca sat down in the empty compartment trying to hold her excitement in but not doing a good job of it when the compartment door suddenly opened.

"Hello. I was just wondering if anyone else was sitting in here?" A girl about her age with bright red hair and brown eyes asked.

"Nope. Just me." Rebecca smiled.

The girl smiled back then looked out to the aisle.

"Guys! There's room in here!"

"Fantastic!" Someone said before coming in followed by his younger brother.

Rebecca looked at these two new boys. The first looked about 2 years older than her, He had brown eyes and messed up hair while the other was about a year older than her, he had green eyes and messed up hair also.

"Hello. I'm Rebecca Smalls. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Lily Potter, and these two are my brothers Albus and James Potter. It's very nice to meet you.

* * *

**Sorry if anything looks messed up or doesn't make sense! It's hard to get the first chapter to look nice. **

**Also I was wondering if you guys just want me to call her Rebecca throughout the whole story when addressing her or just call her Becca to make it easier?**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Meeting The Potter's

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I'm Lily Potter, and these 2 are my brothers Albus and James Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Rebecca was amazed. She had heard all about Harry Potter and his adventures at Hogwarts!

"Your Harry Potter's kids!" She said.

"Yep!" Lily said excitedly.

"It's so nice to meet you! I've heard all about Harry Potter from my mum!" She said.

Lily smiled. "It's my first year so I'm still getting used to all these people that know my dad. Albus has already been here a year and James 2 years.

"It's my first year too!"

"Cool! What house do you think you will be in?" Albus asked.

"I don't know yet. My mom was in Ravenclaw but I don't think I would fit well in that house."

"I hope to be in Gryffindor just like my mum and dad." Lily said excitedly.

"What houses are you in?" Rebecca asked the boys.

"Gryffindor." James said proudly putting an arm around Albus.

"Do you like it?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun! I was really nervous that I was going to be put in Slytherin but I didn't have to worry at all." Albus said smiling.

_Knock knock_

James turned to the door of the compartment and opened it to let a second year boy with short blond hair in.

"Hey guys! everywhere else is full. Can I come in here?"

"Sure Scorpius! Come on in!" Albus said.

"Thanks." Scorpius said. He then looked past Albus to see Rebecca.

"Hello. What's your name?" He asked.

"Rebecca. Nice to meet you." She smiled shaking his hand. "What house are you in?" She asked.

"Gryffindor. All my family is in Slytherin except for me. They don't care though. They are actually very proud of me." He said smiling.

"Cool. I'm new and it seems everyone I met is in Gryffindor." Rebecca laughed.

Everyone else laughed along with her before sitting down, getting ready for the long trip to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems the chapter was going by really fast and it's so short. I'm still working on making my stories longer. **

**Review please!**


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Attention students. We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Please have uniforms on by the time we arrive." The voice in the front of the train announced.

Rebecca quickly got dressed into her Hogwarts school uniform and sat down with everyone again.

"Do you know how they will sort us?" Rebecca asked Lily.

"No. My parents never told me. They wanted it to be a surprise, and James, Albus, and Scorpius here refuse to tell me." Lily said annoyed.

"It will be fine. It's scary but you will be sorted where you need to be." Albus said.

"I'm really nervous. But I'm fine with wherever I am put." Rebecca said.

"We will still be friends though. No matter what house we are in." Lily said smiling.

"Yeah." Rebecca smiled.

"Guys! We are almost there!" Scorpius said looking out the window.

Rebecca quickly got to her feet and looked out the window along with everyone else but couldn't see the castle. As the train slowed down more and more Rebecca became more nervous.

5 minutes later the train had stopped and everyone was waiting for instructions on when to get out.

Suddenly a voice on the intercom spoke, "Attention students. We have arrived at Hogwarts. First years please stay outside and wait for more instructions while everyone else take a carriage to Hogwarts.

After they gave instructions Albus and James turned to Lily and gave her a hug and good luck to both of them before leaving for the carriages with Scorpius.

Lily and Rebecca both quietly walked out of the train. Once they were out Lily grabbed her hand and ran to the front were a very tall and big man was standing.

"Lily!" He yelled out hugging her.

"Hello Hagrid!" She said happily.

"Hello Lily! How are you doing? Did you make it on the train okay?"

"Yep!"

Hagrid smiled a Lily before seeing Rebecca behind her, "Who is this?"

Lily looked behind her, "This is Rebecca, my new friend I met on the train."

"It's nice to meet you Rebecca. Did your parents come here when they were little?"

"Only my mom, you might know her she has talked about you. Her name is Laura Smalls."

"Oh I remember her! She was a Ravenclaw wasn't she?"

"Yeah. She was in the same year as Ginny. They never talked though since they were in different houses."

"Well it is nice to meet you and I hope we can talk more later." He said to her while looking at Lily. He then noticed that all the first years had come.

"Okay everyone! Lets get going!" He ordered.

He led them to the lake where there were boats waiting for them. They all got into the boats with 2 other kids and they were off.

As they were floating on the lake Lily introduced Rebecca to the girl boy that got on with them. They were identical twins (Other than 1 was a boy and the other a girl. They had brown hair, glasses, they were tall (but everyone looked taller than her), the boy had brown eyes while the girl had blue eyes. The girl looked really nervous and the boy looked really excited.

"Rebecca this is John and Jamie Longbottom, John and Jamie this is Rebecca Smalls." Lily said.

Rebecca's eyes got wide, "Your Neville Longbottom's kids?!"

"Yep!" They both said at the same time, surprising her.

"That's kind of weird." Rebecca said laughing.

"We get that a lot." John said laughing.

"What house do you think your going to be in?" Rebecca asked them.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor!" John said.

"I don't think I'll be in Gryffindor. I just hope I'm in a house that is right for me." Jamie said quietly.

"Me too." Rebecca said smiling nervously.

"Attention students! You will see Hogwarts once we go around this curve." Hagrid yelled out to everyone.

Rebecca and Jamie became even more nervous, smiling at each other once they noticed, while James and Lily became more excited.

As they rounded the corner Rebecca's nervousness left her and she became amazed. The castle was even better than all the stories she had heard from her mum!

"Woah!" Lily said amazed.

"You can say that again." Rebecca laughed.

"Woah!" Lily said laughing with Rebecca.

"We will be reaching land soon so hold on to your boat!" Hagrid yelled.

Rebecca held on until she reached land then quickly got out of the boat.

"Ready first years?" Hagrid asked once everyone had gotten out of their boats. "Lets go."

As they walked up the stairs that led to Hogwarts Rebecca, Lily, and the twins talked more.

"Do you think it will be the same as when our parents went there?"

"There may be a few differences because of the war, but I think it will basically be the same." John said.

"Quiet everyone! We have reached the castle!" Hagrid said.

As they walked into the front of the castle it became even more beautiful to them. The ceiling was high and the doors that led to the Great Hall were tall and wide.

Hagrid looked behind them at all the first years and smiled before knocking on the big wooden doors.

* * *

**What do you think so far? :)**

**This chapter has been the longest chapter I have ever written for a fan fiction story so far! **

**Read and Review! **


	4. The Sorting Hat

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

Every knock on the door became louder and louder until the door opened to reveal a young professor. She was smiling with delight at all the new students. She had green eyes, and black glasses, and spiked up black hair.

"Hello students I am Professor Smith and I will be your defense against the dark arts professor. I will be explaining to you the rules before you all go get sorted into your houses.

As the professor was explaining the rules of the school, Rebecca looked around at all the other students in her year. The first being Lily, John and Jamie on her left, who all looked both excited and nervous. She looked to her right to see a cute boy with reddish brown hair and brown eyes who looked so excited that he looked ready to burst. She was about to start laughing, but at that moment the professor stopped talking about the sorting and told the students to follow her into the Great Hall.

"How do you think they will sort us?" Janie asked.

"I don't know, but my dad told me that as a joke his brother told him he had to fight a troll." Lily said laughing.

"I hope its not like that at all." Rebecca said a little frightened. At that moment she walked into the Great Hall for the first time and gasped. It was beautiful!

"My mom told me that the ceiling is enchanted to look like the outside sky." Lily said looking up to see a beautifully clear sky.

"Wow!" Rebecca said astonished. She then looked to the front to see all the professors sitting at a table, ready to watch the sorting.

Professor Smith told them all to wait at the steps while she got everything ready for their sorting. She then pulled out a big, brown, patchy hat that looked like it had seen better days, and a stool.

"Students. This is the Sorting Hat. It will place you in a house that is best for you and you alone. Listen to it, Because you may learn something about yourself that you never knew before." She said smiling mysteriously.

All the students stared at it quietly, wondering what the Professor was talking about, when the hat suddenly began to sing:

(Insert Sorting Hat song here)

"The houses that you will be sorted into are; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Professor Smith announced.

"Once I have said your name, please come up and sit on the stool to get sorted." She then brought out a scroll.

"Philip Anderson!"

A tall boy with shaggy black hair and a smile that made him look annoying came up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat got placed on his head and in less than 30 seconds the hat screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Andersen smiled the same smile from before and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down proudly.

All these names were then read out and each student sorted into a house fitting them. The Professor was getting closer and closer to the L's and Rebecca could tell Jamie was worried.

"Jamie Longbottom!"

Everyone suddenly started whispering to each other as Rebecca got Jamie to let go of her arm and go up to the stool.

_"That's Neville Longbottom's daughter!"_ was the general whispering going around the hall.

Jamie nervously sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jamie stood up, smiling at Rebecca and her brother and walked to the cheering Hufflepuffs.

"John Longbottom!"

The whispering got even louder this time as John nervously but proudly walked up to the stool and sat down smiling at his sister before his eyes got covered by the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

John smiled so widely it looked like his face was going to burst before running to the cheering Gryffindor table where James and Albus were sitting.

The sorting went on again normally, as the professor was getting closer to the P's Lily was getting more excited.

"Lily Potter!"

The whispering started again. Not as loud as the Longbottom's had been though.

"_The last Potter!" _Was the general whispering for Lily.

Lily excitedly walked up to the stool and smiled at her brothers and Rebecca before having her eyes covered.

The Sorting hat took a while for her. Rebecca thought that it was probably trying to choose between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor house went wild. "WE GOT ALL THE POTTER'S!"

"Enough! We need to get back to the sorting!" Professor Smith yelled at the Gryffindor's.

After they had all calmed down enough she read out the next few people until she finally got to the S's.

"Rebecca Smalls!"

Rebecca nervously walked up to the stool and sat down, looking one last time at all her new friends before having her eyes covered by the huge hat.

"hmmm. You are very smart, Just like your mother, but you are also very caring and put others needs before your own. I know just where to put you."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rebecca opened her eyes, smiled excitedly at Jamie, and ran to the cheering Hufflepuffs. As she sat down she high-fived Jamie and got ready to watch the rest of the sorting. But she was mostly thinking about the boy who had been standing next to her before the ceremony had started, and why his name was so down on the list.

Finally when there were only a few kids left to be sorted the professor called his name.

"Matthew Young!"

"Matt. That's a nice name." She said to herself as she watched him walk up the steps.

Even though he had looked really excited before, he now looked like he wanted to go hide somewhere and Rebecca just wanted to go up to him and hug him.

Instead she turned to Jamie, "Do you know who the Young's are?"

"There isn't much about them to say other than he is a pure-blood, his mum is a Hufflepuff and his dad is a Gryffindor. Seems like that is the reason the sorting is taking so long."

Rebecca looked back just in time to see the hat yell out;

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Matt smiled softly and walked to the Hufflepuff table as Professor Smith rolled up the scroll and the Headmaster stood up to give his speech.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry I didn't have a song for the sorting hat. I couldn't think of anything. If anyone can think of anything message me!**

**P.S. Anyone notice the references to different British shows? I couldn't help it. :)**


End file.
